


Hearts Like Ours

by littleheaven70



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Flashdance (1983), Footloose (1984), Karate Kid (Movies), Mannequin (1987), Say Anything... (1989), Splash (1984)
Genre: 80's Movies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: An 80's Movies music video created for Vividcon 2014.





	Hearts Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faneunice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/gifts).



> Password: mermaid


End file.
